My Sad New Life
by annabethrocks
Summary: Annabeth lived a happy life. That is, until her father ripped it all apart. He ripped her out of her life as a demigod and forced her to go to high school as a mortal. So what will she do when a certain green eyed boy comes back into her life? Rated T because I'm paranoid. First Story. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

My Sad New Life

**PLEASE READ**

** This is my first fanfic and I don't really know what I'm doing, so bear with me. First off, I am not going to give you just an author's note without a chapter unless I really can't think of anything to write. I will try to update often. Please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, but NO FLAMES PLEASE. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC or Mary Sueish (What exactly is a "Mary Sue"?) I think that's all. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Chapter 1

I walked to school with my books in hand. I am Annabeth Chase, normal high school student. I used to be Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, my boyfriend was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus. We went on all kinds of adventures together, I saved him dozens of times and he saved me. We saved the whole world together with our friends at our side.

But those days are over, thanks to my father. I still yearn for my old life, adventures, monsters, danger, love, even all the pain and misery that comes with being a demigod. My life was good until that fateful day when my father ripped it all apart.

**FLASHBACK**

"Annabeth, I would like to talk to you in private please." My father told me.

"Sure," I replied, following him into his office.

When he closed the door, he turned to me with a disapproving face. "I do not approve of your life style," he told me. "All this dangerous stuff is too much for you. I especially don't approve of your boyfriend, Perseus Jackson."

I stared at him in disbelief. What did he know about what is 'too much' for me? He couldn't control my life.

"His name is Percy!" I snapped. "And why do you disapprove? He is loving, kind, and unswervingly loyal. He would never do anything to hurt me."

"He is a bad influence for you. You follow him into dangerous situations and I am going to put an end to it. You are no longer allowed to see him, or go to Camp Half-Blood, of see any of your demigod friends. You are also not allowed to carry weapons, hand over the knife."

"What! No! Percy is not a bad influence! It is my choice to follow him! And I would follow him anywhere! And I won't give you my knife, you can't tell me what to do! I yelled.

"Young lady, I am your father, you will do as I say, it is for the best. You are going to go to high school and be a normal teenage girl."

"No, you can't tell me what to do! You're just a mortal!"

"You are too, Annabeth. Now I will hear no more of this nonsense, Greek gods don't exist, not anymore." I just stared at him. I would never listen to him; I would run away again, I would do something.

"Just so you know I have security cameras all over the house with police officers watching the footage, all the time. Now, the knife."

"No, I'll be defenseless."

"Teenage girls don't carry knifes, they carry purses." Then he ripped the knife out of my hands and walked out of the room.

I felt like screaming, who was he to do this to me? _He is your father. _But that still didn't give him the right to pull me out of my life and away from my friends. Did it? No, he did not have the right to take away my happiness.

I stormed up to my room. I went to my closet; he wouldn't take away my camp shirt.

I looked in and screamed. He had already gotten to my closet, all of my t-shirts, jeans, shorts and tennis shoes were replaced by miniskirts, dresses, high heels, and tiny shirts.

I looked around, my father had gotten to my entire room, my pictures of Camp and my friends were shredded, my notebooks and blueprints replaced by fashion magazines, more pictures of Camp and even more blueprints that were posted on my wall were replaced by posters of movie stars and singers.

I quickly went to my secret storage area underneath a loose floorboard in my closet. I pulled up the floorboard and checked under it.

_Thank the gods!_ I thought as I pulled out the little box, in there, there was a picture of Percy and I holding hands and laughing in the strawberry fields, one of me on Percy's back, him spinning me around, laughing, another one where we were sparring in capture the flag, and the last one was everyone who fought in the war, standing in front of the Empire State Building, swords raised, shouting a victory cry. Along with the pictures, there was a small pouch of three Golden Drachmas. Not many, I would need to make them count. I realized that my father hadn't taken my camp necklace yet. He surely would soon, so I took it off and put it in the box. I grabbed a Golden Drachma and put the box back and moved the floorboard back in place.

I waited until everyone was asleep that night. Then I went to my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned on the shower and positioned it to make a rainbow; maybe Iris was in a good mood today, because I made a rainbow pretty easily, maybe she just felt sorry for me. Anyway, I took the drachma and raised it over my head, "O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I threw the coin through the rainbow and it disappeared," Show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood." Chiron appeared in the rainbow, he was at the campfire. "Chiron!" I called. He looked over and saw me.

"Annabeth, my dear, where are you!"

I told him about what my dad had said and everything he did. By that time, the whole camp had started to listen in.

"Well my dear, we will do what we can but until then, you should listen to him, he is your father.  
"No, I can't do this, have you seen what he did to my clothes? He replaced them with strips of fabric; they can't even be considered clothes!"

"We'll do everything we can, Annabeth." I heard Percy say. He had pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

I was about to reply when the bathroom door was forced open, my father was standing was standing in the doorway with two police, the worst part, he was holding my box.

"What do you think you're doing, Annabeth?" Then he turned to the Iris message "If any of you come here, I will take her and move across the world!" Then he turned on me. "You had a box of drachmas hidden in your room?" His voice was calm, but dangerous.

"Yes, I do, now give it back."

"Actually, I think I'll keep it for a while,"

"Give it back to me now," I growled through gritted teeth.

"No, now you are going to stay in your room until school tomorrow." Then he walked out, locking the door behind him.

_Great, I'm locked in my room and my father has gone mad. _I thought.

Just then a golden light flashed in the corner of the room.

"Mother!" I said, astonished.

"Yes child, I must be quick, this is the last time I will be able to speak to you for a long time. I can foresee that eventually, you will come back to the world of Greek mythology, but until then, you will have to obey your father, disobeying him will just bring you further misery. Bye now, my child, make me proud." And with that, Athena disappeared.

I sighed, I hate my life.

**End Flashback**

**And that's the first chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Sad New Life

Chapter 2

** I am back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they were all super encouraging and nice. Well, I have nothing else to say so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Chapter 2

I reached the school, I was wearing the same thing I was wearing the day my father ruined my life, two years ago. I had used my money to buy some other normal clothes but it wasn't much. I only had two or three different outfits.

My jeans were ripped from my time as a demigod, but I didn't care, it reminded me of Camp.

I only had a couple friends, none of them I considered really good friends that I could open up to and share my secrets with. All of the popular kids bullied me. I could have taken them easily but I took my mother's words to heart. Act like a mortal, listen to your father until the day comes for you to re-enter the world of Greeks. But I kept training; I was at the store and in the hunting department when I saw a celestial bronze knife. It was my dagger! My father had sold it! I quickly bought it and slipped it into my shoe.

I trained when I could; I usually went to the park. I had a special clearing deep in the woods where I could train in peace.

I walked to English and sat at my desk. My friends Ariel and Sophia came up to me.

"Hey, Annabeth, you and Soph want to come to my house after school for a sleepover?"

I groaned mentally. Ariel had sleepovers every other weekend it seems. "Sure," I said, faking enthusiasm.

"Great!" Sophia said.

"Ok, meet me on the steps after school."

"Ok,"

Just then Anastasia came over. Anastasia was the most popular girl in the school. She always wore slutty clothes, way too much makeup, and high heels.

"Hey, Nerdabeth," she said coldly.

I answered back with venom in my voice "Anastasia, what do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could do something about your face, it scares people."

Seriously, that was the best she could do? "Sure! Let me just see what I have." I turned around and grabbed my water bottle. Before Anastasia could react, I splashed the water on her.

She gapped at me. "What did you just do!" She shrieked,

"Umm, I threw water at you, can't you tell? Or are you too stupid to realize the obvious?"

"Ugh! Why don't you just go back to where you came from, Bitch!" Then she stormed off.

Anastasia was probably trying to get under my skin but it wasn't working, I didn't care what a stupid, ignorant mortal thought.

_ 'I wish I could' _I thought, but I didn't say anything.

The bell rang and we sat down.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mr. Soaper." The class drawled.

"Today we are going to…"

I didn't listen after that; I already knew everything they taught in this place called high school. Even though English was my worst subject, I still knew everything, at least everything we were 'learning' today. Mr. Soaper handed out a worksheet on how to identify subjects and verbs in a sentence. Seriously? I could do this in my sleep.

I rushed through the questions and handed it in. When the bell rang, I rushed off to math. I finished my homework in class and daydreamed about my old life for the rest of the time.

I thought about Percy, Chiron, Thalia, Nico, Malcolm, even Drew, and so many other friends and family I was forced to abandon.

I wondered what they were doing. Probably sword fighting, chariot racing, canoeing, monster fighting, capture the flag, pranking cabins, playing volleyball.

The bell interrupted my thoughts. I walked to science and it turned out, we were starting our unit on marine biology. Thinking about the ocean made me think about Percy. I hadn't seen him or anyone else at camp for two years. I missed them all so badly, but I missed Percy the most. I wanted so badly to be with him. To hear his Seaweed Brainish comments and to feel his arms around me.

I sighed at my wistful thinking. _Don't think like that. _I scolded myself. _It will only make you want to cry._ So I pushed those thoughts out of my head and continued listening to the lesson.

At lunch I got my food and sat down at our table. Ariel and Sophia slid onto the bench opposite me. We started talking about random things when a certain question came up that struck me.

"So, in History we are doing Greek mythology, and today we were talking about the heroes, about how they were demigods, children of the gods and mortals. And I was thinking how cool it would be if the gods were real and we were demigods." Sophia said.

"Yeah, that would be so cool, having awesome powers and killing monsters. What about you Annabeth, what do you think?"

I just sat there in shock. How ironic is that? If only they knew. Finally, I was able to say "I guess that would be cool. But it would be hard. You would lose your friends a lot, and you would never have a normal life. You also would probably die a slow, painful death at the hands of a monster."

"You seem like it would be a bad thing to have awesome powers and save the world."

"No that would be cool, but there are also a lot of downsides." _'And trust me; saving the world is not fun. It is hard, scary, and the cost is too much.' _I added in my head.

"Well, who would you want to be a kid of? I mean what god?" Sophia asked.

"I would want to be a child of Zeus, and then I would be able to fly and zap people and summon thunderstorms and everything." Ariel said.

"Really? I would want to be a daughter of Artemis. She is awesome."

"Artemis is a forever maiden. She would have no kids. But she has a group of immortal maidens that follow her in the hunt though." I said, thinking of Thalia.

"You seem to know a lot about Greek Mythology. What god would you want to be your parent?" Sophia asked.

"Athena," I said immediately.

"Why?" Ariel questioned.

"Because she is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And she is cool."

"Ok, next question, who would your boyfriend be a son of?"

"Maybe Apollo," Ariel shrugged.

"Hermes,"

"Poseidon,"

"Why Poseidon?" Sophia questioned. Didn't Athena and Poseidon hate each other, unless I misunderstood the teacher, they were rivals."

"Yeah, my mother wouldn't like him. But he would have raven black hair, sea green eyes, he would be unswervingly loyal, powerful, good at sword fighting, kind, wonderful, and he has a major talent for ticking off the gods. We would go on quests together, I would save him. He would be a Seaweed Brain. And we would save the world together with everyone else." I said, daydreaming, thinking about better times, when I could be myself.

"Hello, earth to Annabeth. You still here?" Ariel said, waving her hand in front of my face.

I came out of my daydream. Yeah, I'm still here, I never left, my mind just wondered."

"Sure, whatever." Ariel shrugged.

I went back to eating my lunch as Ariel and Sophia Kept talking about random things.

After lunch I walked to social studies. We were starting a project about countries. We would all pick a country and we would research it and make a PowerPoint on it. I got Greece. _'Wow,'_ I thought _'there sure is a lot going on that has to do with Greek things.'_

I walked to history and sure enough, we were doing Greek Mythology. I whizzed through the Pre-test and just sat down at my desk the rest of the period.

When the bell rang I walked to advanced architecture. It was one class I always looked forward to. I could lose myself in my blueprints and I could almost imagine I was back in the Athena cabin, with my siblings, working on the designs for Olympus. But when the bell rang I was brought back to my Hades of a reality.

I walked to PE and changed into my uniform of black basketball shorts and a green t-shirt.

I was sitting on a bench, waiting for the class to start, when Anastasia approached me.

"Nerdabeth, I didn't think it was possible, but you make the gym uniform even uglier."

"Ok, cool, thanks for your opinion." I said, not really listening.

Anastasia just gaped at me before walking away.

In PE we played dodge ball. I won. I might have been taken out of the world of demigods, but I kept my reflexes sharp.

After PE I changes and waited on the front steps of the school for Ariel and Sophia.

"Ready?" Ariel asked.

"Let's go." Sophia said. And we walked off together in the direction of Ariel's house.

**I don't think that was the best work I could've done but it is super late and I wanted to finish this so yeah. I apologize for any mistakes. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Sad New Life

Chapter 3

**Ok, so a lot of you wanted Percabeth so I will try to put some in here. On with the story!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 3

When I got back to my house on Saturday afternoon I when up to my room and thought about all the references to Greek mythology. _'It has to be a sign.' _I thought. Then I made up my mind. Tonight, I was going to get my camp necklace back.

I waited until everyone was asleep, then I slipped down the hall into my father's office, where he kept his most valuable possessions.

I fumbled around until my hand clasped around a leather necklace. I had found it! I tied the necklace around my neck and closed my eyes. I loved the feeling of having it around my neck, resting so perfecting on my throat.

I slipped it into my pocket and snuck back to my room.

On Monday I walked to school and after the house was out of sight, I put on my camp necklace.

When I got to the school it seemed like everyone was buzzing. I asked Ariel about it and she practically screamed "Didn't you here? There is this really hot new kid. He's like from new York or something."

I rolled my eyes, of course all this excitement would be about a hot boy. The bell rang and I rushed off to English.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today, everyone say hello."

A boy walked into the classroom and I almost had a heart attack. He had raven black hair, sea green eyes, and that trouble maker smirk that I loved.

Standing in the doorway was the one and only, Percy Jackson.

"P-p-Percy?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing.

Percy grinned, "Hey Wisegirl."

Without realizing what I was doing, I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Well, I see you and Mr. Jackson know each other, so, Mr. Jackson, you can take a seat next to Ms. Chase.

We walked, hand in hand, back to our seats. "Oh my gods Annabeth, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you to, so much." What I didn't tell him was that he was one of the only things that kept me going through this Hades. "But what are you doing here? If my dad finds out he will kill you."

"And I certainly haven't had someone want to kills me before." He said sarcastically.

"Point taken, but seriously, why are you here?"

"I came here to rescue you; I got a quest to come get you. I have been bugging Chiron for two years. Camp isn't the same without you there; even the newcomers can sense it."

"Wow, I didn't realize I was that important."

"Of course you are! You are like the glue that holds the camp together!"

"Excuse me; do you have something to share, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase?"

"No, sir," We said.

"Good,"

When the ball rang Percy and I walked out of the classroom hand in hand. He stopped me by our lockers, "I don't think we've had a proper reunion."

Then He kissed me. I felt as if all of my problems were being washed away. Everything would be okay.

The bell interrupted us.

"Crap! Percy, now we're going to be late!"

"So,"

"Seaweed Brain. Here, let me see your schedule."

I looked at his schedule and realized it was the same as mine. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you explain the joyous miracle that we have every class together?"

"Chiron," He said simply.

"That makes sense, come on, let's get to math."

We walked to math and when we got there the teacher looked at us skeptically. "Can you explain why you're late?"

"Sorry, Ms. Terry, I was just showing Percy around, he's new, as you can probably see."

"Ok, then, please take a seat."

We walked to the back of the room and sat down. I didn't fail to notice every girl turn and stare at Percy. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. _'Stop that'_ I chided myself _'Percy would never want one of those fakes; he waited two years for you.'_

Ms. Terry kept talking about angles or something that I already knew. I talked to Percy about camp, and what I missed for the last two years.

"It has been pretty boring. We haven't had any quests of anything, but we have made beads for you for the last two summers."

"About how many campers do we have now?"

"I don't know, about four hundred."

"Four hundred!"

"Yeah,"

"When do we get to go to camp?"

"As soon as school gets out, that is the earliest we can leave without a huge catastrophe."

"It made sense; the teachers would wonder where we went. School ended in two weeks. I would just have to wait until then. And I would get to spend those days with Percy.

We walked to science and Percy raised his hand for every question. He was an expert on the ocean, given he was the son of the sea god.

When the bell rang we when to lunch. Percy and I got our food and headed over to my usual table in the back corner.

We sat down and I cuddled up next to him. I couldn't help it; I just missed him so much. Percy put his arm around me.

"Who is this?" Sophia asked as she and Ariel slid into the bench across the table.

"This is my boyfriend, Percy."

"So you're the new kid, wow, Annabeth, you work fast." Ariel said.

"No, Percy has been my boyfriend since last year. We got together when we were sixteen, on his birthday."

"Wow, you've been dating him for a year, and you haven't broken up yet!"

"Well, we've known each other since we were twelve, and we've been through a lot of stuff together. Oh yeah, Percy, this is Ariel and Sophia."

"Hi," Percy said.

"Hola, amigo," Sophia said, "Live long and prosper."

"Excuse her, she is crazy," Ariel stated.

"Hey,"

Just then Anastasia and her group of followers decided to come over. "Hey, I never did catch your name." She said getting close to Percy, too close.

"Umm, Percy," Percy said nervously, scooting away from Anastasia.

"Oh, Percy's a cool name." She said scooting closer.

Percy scooted further away "Uhhh thanks?"

"I'm Anastasia and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Friday."

"No, I have a girlfriend,"

"Really who, because I am so much better than her."

"My girlfriend is Annabeth and she is a million times better than you'll ever be." Percy tightened he grip around me.

Anastasia looked at me as if just realizing I was here. She gave me a look of disgust then turned back to Percy. "You're seriously dating this dumpster girl. Please, baby, you deserve better."

Apparently calling me a 'dumpster girl' was the last straw for Percy. He stood up and started shouting. "Anastasia, you just turn around and walk out of here! Like I said before, Annabeth is a million times better than you! I don't deserve her!"

"Percy, its fine."

"No, it's not fine."

"Percy just sit down, please."

"You," He pointed at Anastasia, "Stay away from Annabeth and me."

Anastasia just looked astonished that someone had rejected her and she turned to leave.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said, snuggling up to him again.

"But I had to," he said and he lightly kissed the top of my head, "Because nobody insults Annabeth."

After lunch Percy and I walked to social studies.

Percy was introduced to the teacher, Mr. Bowen, and then we sat down in our seats. "Class, today we will be continuing our research on our country. And Mr. Jackson, there are no more available countries so you will have to join someone and work with them. Anyone willing to work with Percy? All of the girls in the class raised their hands. I just rolled my eyes and lazily raised my hand.

"Can I work with Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Yes, What country are you doing, Annabeth?"

"I'm researching Greece."

"Ok, you two will research Greece together." All the girls had disappointed looks on their faces.

The class walked to the computer lab and sat at the computers.

"Ok, so what we're doing is we are researching Greece and making a PowerPoint on it."

"Ok, so what are we researching about Greece."

"Right now, just general information."

"Ok, what would be considered general information?"

"Just get started Seaweed Brain."

"Ok, Ok," He said throwing his arms up in surrender. Then he turned to his computer and started researching.

In history, the teacher told us that we were going to have a surprise on Friday. "Make sure you wear comfortable clothes." Mr. Thomas said.

We watched a video about the Greek gods and heroes.

"Remind me again how you got into advanced architecture." I asked Percy, while looking at his drawing of a building. It looked like a blob that, according to his scale, would be 100 feet wide and 1,000 feet tall.

"Chiron, pulled a few strings," He admitted with a shrug. "By the way, we still need a designer for Olympus. Are you willing to take up the job again?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course! I have some more designs in my room."

He laughed. Well then it's settled, when school is over, you're taking back your job.

"Great!"

I walked to PE and changed quickly. I went out into the main gym and sat next to Percy. "Listen up! Today we will be playing capture the flag."

"Do you even realize how ironic that is?" I whispered in Percy's ear.

"I know, right." Then we picked teams Percy and I were on the same team. We got onto our side and the game started.

Mortals seriously do not know how to play capture the flag. I mean there was absolutely no battle plan, people just ran into enemy territory and tried to grab the flag. Second, there was no fighting for your right for freedom, all someone had to do was tag someone on the opposite side and they would go to jail. Finally, it was played in to small of a space. There were no trees and rocks to hide in and there really was no chase when someone grabbed the flag.

Our team won, even though it consisted mostly of the nerds and loners. We actually had a plan. Everyone knew what they were supposed to do. Three people would go to the left and right, distracting the other team, and the rest of us would charge down the middle and take the flag. Then the team mates would crowd around the flag bearer (Percy) and charge back to our side.

I rushed back into the locker room at the end of PE and took a quick shower before changing and going to my locker.

I started packing up when Percy appeared right next to me. "I forgot to ask," I said "but where are you staying?"

Percy frowned and his eyebrows got all scrunched up. "I don't know."

I laughed "Only you Seaweed Brain!"

"Can you come with me to find a hotel?"

"I could, or I could sneak you into my house." I said with a grin.

"That would work, but where would I sleep?"

"My closet is a walk-in."

"I get to sleep in my girlfriend's closet, yay!" Percy said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Come on Seaweed Brain, let's get your stuff and sneak into my house."

**And scene! I hope that was good. I tried to give you some Percabeth fluff, tell me how I did.**


	4. Chapter 4

My Sad New Life

Chapter 4

**Suggestions for the story would be great. I have just realized that my line breaks haven't been showing up, so from now out the line breaks will just say 'line break.' Completely out of the blue, I am dying for The House of Hades to come out! Who else? Can anyone think of a Greek monster that isn't already in the Percy Jackson series? Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**{Line Break}**

Getting Percy's things was the easy part. Sneaking into my house, not so much. My father still had cameras all over the place.

Eventually we got in. "Come in, Percy. Let's get you settled."

I pulled him into the closet and we started putting down his things.

**{Line Break}**

When we finished, Percy pulled me close. Then he kissed me. I fell into the kiss. We broke apart when we heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Annabeth, are you in there?" I heard my father call.

"Quick, Hide!" I whisper screamed at Percy as I ran out of the closet and closed the door. I jumped onto the bed and grabbed a book. The door creaked open and my father peered in.

"There you are, your mother said she didn't see you come in."

"She's not my mother," I mumbled.

"What was that, Annabeth?" my father snapped.

"I said; Helen is not my mother."

"What are you talking about? Of course she's your mother! I came up here to tell you that dinner is ready." Then he left the room.

"Annabeth, I'm hungry!" Percy whined.

"Just wait here, I'll get some food." Without waiting for his reply, I slipped downstairs.

I planned on just grabbing dinner and going upstairs to share with Percy, but it didn't turn out that way. When I grabbed my burger and tried to go back upstairs, Helen called me back. "Just what do you think you're doing? Come back here and eat dinner with your family!"

_You're _not_ my family! _I wanted to scream. But instead I just sat down silently at my spot.

"I have some exciting news!" Helen said. "We are going to the beach on Saturday."

"But I have plans!" I protested. I had planned to go to the beach anyway, but I had planned to go with Percy.

"What plans could possibly be more important than spending time with your family?" My dad jumped in.

"Hanging out with my boyfriend," I mumbled.

"You have a boyfriend? I'm glad to hear that you have gotten over that scumbag, Perseus." Helen said.

My first instinct was to defend Percy and to claim that he was still my boyfriend, but I held my tongue. Instead I said "Yes, I have realized that I needed to move on and accept my new life."

"That's wonderful. I bet with all the stupid things that boy did, he's long dead by now."

I clenched my fists but didn't say anything. All the 'stupid' things Percy did were to save me of another friend. And of course there's the fact that he saved the whole freaking world! That included my dad and Helen's sorry butts.

"So, can I go with him on Saturday?" I asked.

"As much as I love the fact that you have a boyfriend, spending time with your family is more important."

"But-"

"No buts, you are going to the beach with us on Saturday." Helen interrupted.

"I'm not that hungry; I think I'll just go to my room." I sighed, I getting up from the table.

"Make sure to put your burger in the fridge." Helen called.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. But I didn't put the burger in. Instead, I snuck back upstairs.

"Percy, I brought food." I called softly.

"Finally, I'm wasting away!" Percy cried dramatically.

"I'm sure you did, Seaweed Brain." I laughed.

He wolfed down the burger in seconds and looked at me for more. I shook my head. Teenage boys are truly bottomless pits. "No more, come on, let's get our homework done."

Percy got up and wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my head. "But why can't we do homework later!" he whined.

"Because if you get it done now we can go wherever you want on Saturday." I said, knowing very well what he would choose.

"Ooh! The beach!" He cried.

I laughed. "Well then you better get started on your homework."

We grabbed our homework from our backpacks and got started.

**{Line Break}**

**Ok, I planned to put Percabeth in here but I stopped it earlier because I wanted to update quicker. I'm definitely going to put it in the next chapter. Sorry it is so short but I have had tons of homework. I'm so excited for summer! I will probably update quicker and I am going to my favorite place in the world as soon as school gets out! (Those of you who know me will know where that is). Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

My Sad New Life

Chapter 5

** Hahahahahaha! I added the wrong chapter. Thank you for telling me. Am I the only one who finds this hilarious. No, just me? Well anyway, this is the _real _chapter. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy. I typed some of this chapter in the airport waiting for my plane (at about 1 in the morning). If you have suggestions for the story I would love to hear them because I make it up as I go along, following the general story line, adding any ideas I come up with. (I know, not a very good writing technique, but I hate planning.) **_**I know the ages and years don't add up because if Annabeth's dad forced her out of the demigod world two years ago then she would be eighteen and would be a legal adult and I'm not sure how much younger Nico is from Percy and Annabeth so let's just say they're 17 and Nico's twelve. Review!**_

**{Line Break}**

It took an hour and a half to get finished with the homework. It took a lot of bribing and threatening, but we finally got it done. By the time Percy and I finished it was really late. My dad, Helen, and the boys had gone to the arcade.

"I'm hungry," Percy said.

"You just ate!"

"Yeah but I'm hungry again."

"Fine, I'll order pizza." I sighed.

**{Line break}**

"This," Percy said, pointing his pizza slice at me, "Is some good pizza."

I laughed. "Only you Seaweed Brain."

"This _is _good pizza," said a voice behind me. I whirled around, pulling my dagger. I expected to find a monster, or my dad. Instead I found something even more terrifying, Nico.

"Nico, you've grown! And What the Hades are you doing in my bedroom!"

"I was in town and I thought I'd drop in." He shrugged.

I hugged him. I was so glad to see him. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, hanging out in the underworld, talking to dead people, getting turned into a flower. Everything a typical twelve-year-old does."

"Yes, that is totally what every twelve-year-old does." I said sarcastically.

Nico shrugged. "I'm starving," he said, grabbing another piece of pizza.

"Oh sure, just help yourself." Percy said, teasingly.

"What? can't just help myself to my _darling _cousin's pizza?" Nico asked in the same tone of voice.

"No, no you can't."

I laughed. I didn't realize how much I missed Percy, Nico, and Thalia's playful fights.

We talked until we heard the door open downstairs. "Oh gods, Nico, You need to leave now; and Percy, you need to hide."

Nico shadow traveled away and Percy hid in the closet. I sat on my bed and started reading a book.

"Annabeth?" My dad called.

"In my room!" I yelled back.

I heard my dad come up the stairs and open the door. I looked up from my book. "How was the arcade?" I asked.

"It was good. Bobby fell and skinned his knee."

"That's not good. Is he ok?"

"He's fine." My dad said, waving me off. "It's time for bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said. Did he think I was five? I didn't need to be told when to go to bed. My father left the room, closing the door behind him. I listened until I heard him go down the stairs and everything went quiet. Then I went to the closet. "All clear," I told Percy. "My dad won't be coming back up here 'till morning."

Percy had set up his sleeping bag and pillow. He had used my extra pillows and blankets to make a kind of lounge in the corner of my closet. He pulled me down and held me. We sat in silence for a while with Percy playing with my hair.

"I love you." Percy whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said. But it didn't seem legitimate. I felt that a simple 'I love you' wasn't enough to express my feelings for Percy. I loved him more than anything. Aphrodite's love magic couldn't make me love him more. I would do anything for him.

I snuggled up to him with my head resting on his chest, right where his heart was. Percy was still playing with my hair. "I love you more than words can express." I whispered.

"And I love you more than that." Then we fell asleep in each others arms right there on the floor of my closet.

**{Line Break}**

** And done! How was that Percabeth scene? I think it was pretty ok saying I can't write one to save my life. Please tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

My Sad New Life

Chapter 6

** So sorry I haven't updated! Happy birthday Percy! And Happy Percabeth anniversary! As a present to everyone I am updating all my stories. I know its late but my computer wouldn't let me update. I have been writing all day only to realize that it is all written in my notebook so now I am typing it all up. About the monsters. Good point. I didn't think about that. I guess they attacked her eventually but as she became less of a threat they attacked her less and less. But don't worry, I'm planning a monster attack soon, but I really want it to be good so I'm taking my time.**

** Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**{line break}**

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" I heard my dad call.

"Shoot, Percy, get up."

"Hmmmm," Percy groaned.

"Food, waffles." I tempted him.

His head shot up. "Waffles? Are they blue?"

"I laughed, "No, but they can be. I'll be right back." I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed five waffles and some blue food coloring.

"Are you going to eat all those?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." I said, grabbing the syrup as I passed and ran back upstairs.

"I brought waffles!" I called as I entered the room.

"Wonderful!" Percy came out of the closet, pulling his shirt on. He looked really good shirtless.

"I mentally shook my head. I sat on the bed and Percy sat next to me. We shared the waffles. Percy had four and I had one.

We got ready for school and left. I went out the front door and Percy crawled out my bedroom window. We walked to school hand in hand. We met Sophia and Ariel outside of the school and walked in.

**{line break}**

The day went by rather quickly. Percy and I went with Ariel and Sophia to the mall to hang out after school. We went to the food court and ordered cheeseburgers and fries.

"So Percy, how exactly did you and Annabeth meet?" Ariel asked.

"We met at a summer camp on Long Island when we were twelve. We still go there as counselors and stuff." Percy said.

"But Annabeth, you don't go to a summer camp." Sophia stated.

"Yeah, for the past two years my dad didn't want me to go. But I'm going back this summer." Annabeth said leaning into Percy. She couldn't wait to get back to camp.

"Why didn't your dad want you to go?"

Annabeth hesitated "Well… my dad was worried about money." She lied. Annabeth looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh gods, Percy we have to go. My dad is expecting me home in five minutes!"

"Isn't your house like, 15 minutes from here?"

"Exactly! Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" With that, Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him through the mall at top speed.

**{Line Break}**

**Done! I'm so tired.**


End file.
